Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Twilight Age
by The Azure Guardian
Summary: 6 months have passed since the defeat of the Dark Signers and their Earthbound Gods. Neo Domino City and Satellite have been connected and the city as a whole has evolved substantially. But a new threat looms seeking to destroy Neo Domino City for the sake of the future. The age of Gods shall soon come to an end... Sequel to Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Death Rising
1. Deck Database Update

**Self-made cards:**

Epitaph User – Haseo First Form  
>Level-4<br>_Yami  
>Warrior<em>/Effect  
>ATK: 1500<br>DEF: 1000  
>Effect: This card's name is treated as <em>Epitaph User – Haseo<em>. If this card is used as material for a Synchro Summon, you can treat this card as a Level-6 Monster. If you control a face-up _Epitaph User – Atoli_, this card gains 800 ATK. Once per turn, if you control at least 2 other face-up _Epitaph User_ Monsters with different names, you can destroy all Magic and Trap cards your opponent controls. If you use this effect, you cannot conduct your Battle Phase this turn. You can only control 1 face-up _Epitaph User - Haseo_. This card cannot be summoned if you control a face-up _Avatar Skeith_.  
>Image: Haseo's first form from .hackG.U.  
>Effect Name: Demon Awakening<p>

Epitaph User – Haseo Second Form  
>Level-6<br>_Yami__  
><em>_Warrior_/Effect  
>ATK: 2000<br>DEF: 1500  
>Effect: This card's name is treated as <em>Epitaph User – Haseo<em>. You can Special Summon this card from your hand by releasing 1 face-up _Epitaph User – Haseo First Form_ on your side of the field. You can only control 1 face-up _Epitaph User - Haseo_. If you control another face-up _Epitaph User_ Monster of a different name, this card gains 300 ATK. If you control at least 2 face-up _Epitaph User_ Monsters with different names, this card can attack all Monsters your opponent controls. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense mode Monster with a DEF lower than this card's ATK, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points. This card cannot be summoned if you control a face-up _Avatar Skeith_.  
>Image: Haseo's second form from .hackG.U.  
>Effect Name: Beast Awakening<br>Attack Names (when attacking a Defense Monster): Bone Crusher/Shell Breaker/Armor Break

Epitaph User – Haseo Third Form  
>Level-8<br>_Yami  
>Warrior<em>/Effect  
>ATK: 2500<br>DEF: 2000  
>Effect: This card's name is treated as <em>Epitaph User – Haseo<em>. You can Special Summon this card from your hand by releasing 1 face-up _Epitaph User – Haseo Second Form_ on your side of the field. You can only control 1 face-up _Epitaph User - Haseo_. If you control at least 1 other face-up _Epitaph User_ Monster and this card destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, you can destroy 1 Magic or Trap card on your opponent's field. If you control at least 2 other face-up _Epitaph User_ Monsters, once per turn, you can increase this card's ATK by the total ATK of all Monsters you control until the End Phase. If you use this effect, other Monsters you control cannot attack this turn. This card cannot be summoned if you control a face-up _Avatar Skeith_.  
>Image: Haseo's third form from .hackG.U. wielding his Lost Weapon  
>Second Effect Name: Divine Awakening<p>

Epitaph User – Atoli  
>Level-4<br>_Hikari  
>Magician<em>/Effect  
>ATK: 300<br>DEF: 2200  
>Effect: If you control a face-up <em>Epitaph User - Haseo<em>, this card cannot be selected as an attack target. During each of your End Phases, activate 1 of the following effects depending on the type of duel:  
>• Standing Duel: Gain 400 Life Points for each Monster you control.<br>• Riding Duel: Gain 200 Life Points for each Monster you control.  
>Image: Atoli from .hackG.U. wielding her Lost Weapon

Epitaph User – Kuhn  
>Level-4<br>_Hikari  
>Warrior<em>/Effect  
>ATK: 1600<br>DEF: 1300  
>Effect: If you control at least 1 other face-up <em>Epitaph User<em> Monster of a different name, this card can attack your opponent directly. When it does so using this effect, any Battle Damage it inflicts to your opponent is halved. This card cannot be summoned if you control a face-up _Avatar Magus_.  
>Image: Kuhn from .hackG.U. wielding his Lost Weapon

Epitaph User – Yata  
>Level-3<br>_Yami  
>Magician<em>/Effect  
>ATK: 1500<br>DEF: 1700  
>Effect: Once per turn, if you control another <em>Epitaph User<em> Monster of a different name, you can destroy 1 Magic or Trap card your opponent controls. This card cannot be summoned if you control a face-up _Avatar Fidchell_.  
>Image: Yata from .hackG.U. wielding his Lost Weapon

Epitaph User – Saku Bo  
>Level-4<br>_Yami  
>Magician<em>/Effect  
>ATK: 1700<br>DEF: 1700  
>Effect: This card is also treated as a <em>Honō<em> and _Mizu_ Monster. This card is also treated as a _Hikari_ Monster. If you control a face-up _Epitaph User - Haseo_, this card cannot be destroyed by battle. If you control a face-up _Epitaph User - Endrance_, this card gains 500 ATK. If this card is used as a release for an Advance Summon, it is counted as 2 releases. This card cannot be summoned if you control a face-up _Avatar Gorre_.  
>Image: The Sakubo twins from .hackG.U. wielding their Lost Weapons

Epitaph User – Endrance  
>Level-4<br>_Yami  
>Warrior<em>/Effect  
>ATK: 1800<br>DEF: 400  
>Effect: If you control a face-up <em>Epitaph User - Haseo<em>, this card gains 1000 ATK. This card cannot be summoned if you control a face-up _Avatar Macha_.  
>Image: Endrance from .hackG.U. wielding his Lost Weapon

Epitaph User – Pi  
>Level-4<br>_Yami  
>Warrior<em>/Effect  
>ATK: 1900<br>DEF: 200  
>Effect: During battle between this attacking Monster and a Defense mode Monster with a DEF lower than this card's ATK, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points. When this card destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, increase this card's ATK by 300. This card cannot be summoned if you control a face-up <em>Avatar Tarvos<em>.  
>Image: Pi from .hackG.U. wielding her Lost Weapon

Epitaph User – Ovan  
>Level-7<br>_Hikari  
>Warrior<em>/Effect  
>ATK: 2600<br>DEF: 2300  
>Effect: If you control a face-up <em>Epitaph User - Haseo<em>, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. When this card destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, that Monster Zone can no longer be occupied while this Monster remains on the field. This card cannot be summoned if you control a face-up _Avatar Corbenik_.  
>Image: Ovan from .hackG.U. with his left arm sealed

Dull Swift Doberman, Piros the 3rd  
>Level-5<br>_Chi  
>Warrior<em>/Effect  
>ATK: 2000<br>DEF: 2200  
>Effect: If this card attacks a Defense Position Monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent. Once per turn, you can select 1 other Monster you control and release this card; until the End Phase, increase the ATK of the selected Monster by the ATK of this card and if the selected Monster attacks a Defense Position Monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent. If this card is sent to the Cemetery by its own effect, Special Summon 1 Level-4 or lower Monster from your Deck.<br>Image: Piros the 3rd from .hack/G.U.

Substitute User – Shino  
>Level-4<br>_Yami  
>Magician<em>/Effect  
>ATK: 1400<br>DEF: 1800  
>Effect: If you control a face-up <em>Epitaph User – Ovan<em>, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. This card's name is treated as _Epitaph User – Atoli_ while face-up on the field. Once per turn, you can increase the ATK of 1 Monster you control by 500. If this card is used as Synchro material of _Avatar Innis_, change the Attribute of the Synchro Summoned Monster to _Yami_. If this card is destroyed by battle, it is removed from play.  
>Image: Shino from .hackG.U.

Aina, Vessel Of The Goddess  
>Level-1<br>_Hikari  
>Magician<em>/Union  
>ATK: 400<br>DEF: 600  
>Effect: Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if you control this card on the field, you can equip it to your <em>EpitaphUser – Ovan<em> as an Equipment Magic card. While equipped to a Monster by this card's effect, the equipped Monster's effects are negated. The equipped Monster is unaffected by your opponent's card effects. If the equipped Monster is used as material for a Synchro Summon, increase the ATK of the Synchro Monster by 400.  
>Image: Aina from .hackG.U.

Vagrant A.I. – Zefie  
>Level-1<br>_Hikari  
>Machine<em>/Effect  
>ATK: 300<br>DEF: 300  
>Effect: If your opponent declares an attack, you can Special Summon this card from your hand to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase.<br>Image: Zefie from the .hack/Legend Of The Twilight Bracelet manga

Vagrant A.I. – Tartarga  
>Level-1<br>_Hikari  
>Machine<em>/Effect  
>ATK: 100<br>DEF: 100  
>Effect: Once per turn, while this card is face-up on the field, you can add 1 card from your Cemetery to your Deck. You can send this card from your hand to the Cemetery to draw 3 cards from your Deck.<br>Image: Tartarga from the .hack/IMOQ games

Vagrant A.I. – Rumor  
>Level-1<br>_Hikari  
>Machine<em>/Effect  
>ATK: 200<br>DEF: 200  
>Effect: Once per turn, while this card is face-up on the field, you can declare 1 card type (Magic, Trap, or Monster) and look at the top card of your Deck. If right, add the card to your hand. If wrong, send the card to your Cemetery.<br>Image: Rumor from the .hack/A.I. Buster 2 novel

Epitaph of Death  
>Level-2<br>_Yami__  
><em>_Machine_/Tuner  
>ATK: 0<br>DEF: 0  
>Effect: This card is also treated as a <em>Hikari<em> Monster. This card can only be used for the Synchro Summon of _Avatar Skeith_. This card cannot be summoned if you control a face-up _Avatar Skeith_.  
>Image: Haseo's Avatar patterns from .hackG.U.

Epitaph of Deception  
>Level-3<br>_Hikari__  
><em>_Machine_/Tuner  
>ATK: 0<br>DEF: 0  
>Effect: This card can only be used for the Synchro Summon of <em>Avatar – Innis<em>. This card cannot be summoned if you control a face-up _Avatar – Innis_.  
>Image: Atoli's Avatar patterns from .hackG.U.

Epitaph of Propagation  
>Level-2<br>_Hikari  
>Machine<em>/Tuner  
>ATK: 0<br>DEF: 0  
>Effect: This card can only be used for the Synchro Summon of <em>Avatar – Magus<em>. This card cannot be summoned if you control a face-up _Avatar – Magus_.  
>Image: Kuhn's Avatar patterns from .hackG.U.

Epitaph of the Prophet  
>Level-2<br>_Yami  
>Machine<em>/Tuner  
>ATK: 0<br>DEF: 0  
>Effect: This card can only be used for the Synchro Summon of <em>Avatar – Fidchell<em>. This card cannot be summoned if you control a face-up _Avatar – Fidchell_.  
>Image: Yata's Avatar patterns from .hackG.U.

Epitaph of the Machinator  
>Level-3<br>_Yami  
>Machine<em>/Tuner  
>ATK: 0<br>DEF: 0  
>Effect: This card is also treated as a <em>Honō<em> and _Mizu_ Monster. This card is also treated as a _Hikari_ Monster. This card can only be used for the Synchro Summon of _Avatar – Gorre_. This card cannot be summoned if you control a face-up _Avatar – Gorre_.  
>Image: Sakubo's Avatar patterns (both versions) from .hackG.U.

Epitaph of the Temptress  
>Level-4<br>_Yami  
>Machine<em>/Tuner  
>ATK: 0<br>DEF: 0  
>Effect: This card can only be used for the Synchro Summon of <em>Avatar – Macha<em>. This card cannot be summoned if you control a face-up _Avatar – Macha_.  
>Image: Endrance's Avatar patterns from .hackG.U.

Epitaph of the Avenger  
>Level-4<br>_Yami  
>Machine<em>/Tuner  
>ATK: 0<br>DEF: 0  
>Effect: This card can only be used for the Synchro Summon of <em>Avatar – Tarvos<em>. This card cannot be summoned if you control a face-up _Avatar – Tarvos_.  
>Image: Pi's Avatar patterns from .hackG.U.

Epitaph of Rebirth  
>Level-1<br>_Hikari  
>Machine<em>/Tuner  
>ATK: 0<br>DEF: 0  
>Effect: This card can only be used for the Synchro Summon of <em>Avatar – Corbenik<em>. This card cannot be summoned if you control a face-up _Avatar – Corbenik_.

Avatar Skeith First Form  
>Level-8<br>_Yami  
>Demon<em>/Synchro/Effect  
>ATK: 3000<br>DEF: 2500  
><em>Epitaph of Death<em> + _Epitaph User – Haseo_  
>Effect: This card's name is treated as <em>Avatar Skeith<em>. This card cannot be summoned except by Synchro Summon. Once per turn, you can destroy 1 card your opponent controls. If the destroyed card was a Monster, increase the ATK of this card by half the original ATK of the destroyed Monster until the End Phase. This card cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects. If this card would be removed from your side of the field (either by battle an opponent's card effect), it is returned to the Extra Deck instead. If this card is returned to the Extra Deck, Special Summon 1 _Epitaph User – Haseo Second Form_ from your Cemetery. You can only control 1 face-up _Avatar Skeith_.  
>Image: Avatar Skeith's first form from .hackG.U.  
>Attack Name: Death's Judgment<br>Effect Name: Data Drain

Avatar Skeith Second Form  
>Level-10<br>_Yami  
>Demon<em>/Synchro/Effect  
>ATK: 3500<br>DEF: 3000  
><em>Epitaph of Death<em> + _Epitaph User – Haseo_  
>Effect: This card's name is treated as <em>Avatar Skeith<em>. This card cannot be summoned except by Synchro Summon. Once per turn, you can destroy up to 3 cards your opponent controls. If any of the destroyed cards were Monsters, increase this card's ATK by half the total original ATK of the destroyed Monsters until the End Phase. This card cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects. If this card would be removed from your side of the field (either by battle or an opponent's card effect), it is returned to the Extra Deck instead. If this card is returned to the Extra Deck, Special Summon 1 _Epitaph User – Haseo Third Form_ from your Cemetery. You can only control 1 face-up _Avatar Skeith_.  
>Image: Avatar Skeith's second form from .hackG.U.  
>Attack Name: Shadowy Death<br>Effect Name: Drain Arc

Avatar Innis  
>Level-7<br>_Hikari  
>Demon<em>/Synchro/Effect  
>ATK: 2200 DEF: 3500<br>_Epitaph of Deception_ + _Epitaph User – Atoli_  
>Effect: This card cannot be summoned except by Synchro Summon. Up to twice per turn, if this card would be destroyed, it is not destroyed. Once per turn, you can halve the ATK of 1 Monster your opponent controls until the End Phase. If this card would be removed from your side of the field (either by battle or an opponent's card effect), it is returned to the Extra Deck instead. If this card is returned to the Extra Deck, Special Summon 1 <em>Epitaph User – Atoli<em> or _Substitute User – Shino_ from your Cemetery.  
>Image: Avatar Innis from .hackG.U.  
>Second Effect Name: Haze of Treason<p>

Avatar Magus  
>Level-6<br>_Hikari  
>Demon<em>/Synchro/Effect  
>ATK: 2400<br>DEF: 2300  
><em>Epitaph of Propagation<em> + _Epitaph User – Kuhn_  
>Effect: This card cannot be summoned except by Synchro Summon. If this card destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, Special Summon 1 <em>Propagation Token<em>with the same _Tribe_, Attribute, Level, ATK and DEF as the destroyed Monster to your side of the field. Players take no Battle Damage from battles involving this Token. If this card would be destroyed, you can release 1 _Propagation Token_ you control instead. Once per turn, you can release 1 _Propagation Token_ you control to have this card gain half the Token's ATK until the End Phase. If this card would be removed from your side of the field (either by battle or an opponent's card effect), it is returned to the Extra Deck instead. If this card is returned to the Extra Deck, Special Summon 1 _Epitaph User – Kuhn_from your Cemetery.  
>Image: Avatar Magus from .hackG.U.  
>Attack Name: Flash of Green<p>

Avatar Fidchell  
>Level-5<br>_Yami  
>Demon<em>/Synchro/Effect  
>ATK: 2100<br>DEF: 1800  
><em>Epitaph of the Prophet <em>+ _Epitaph User – Yata_  
>Effect: This card cannot be summoned except by Synchro Summon. Once per turn, you can negate the attack of 1 Monster your opponent controls or the effect of 1 Magic, Trap or Effect Monster your opponent controls until your next Standby Phase. If this card would be removed from your side of the field (either by battle or an opponent's card effect), it is returned to the Extra Deck instead. If this card is returned to the Extra Deck, Special Summon 1 <em>Epitaph User – Yata<em> from your Cemetery.  
>Image: Avatar Fidchell from .hackG.U.

Avatar Gorre  
>Level-7<br>_Yami  
>Demon<em>/Synchro/Effect  
>ATK: 2500<br>DEF: 2500  
><em>Epitaph of the Machinator<em> + _Epitaph User – Saku Bo_  
>Effect: This card cannot be summoned except by Synchro Summon. This card is also treated as a <em>Honō<em> and _Mizu_ Monster. This card is also treated as a _Hikari_ Monster. Once per turn, if this card would be destroyed, it is not destroyed. Once per turn, you destroy 1 Monster your opponent controls to inflict damage equal to half the destroyed Monster's original ATK or DEF (whichever's higher). If you use this effect, this card cannot attack this turn. If this card would be removed from your side of the field (either by battle or an opponent's card effect), it is returned to the Extra Deck instead. If this card is returned to the Extra Deck, Special Summon 1 _Epitaph User – Saku Bo_ from your Cemetery.  
>Image: Avatar Gorre (both versions) from .hackG.U.  
>Attack Name: Bloom of Destiny<br>Effect Name: Data Drain

Avatar Macha  
>Level-8<br>_Yami  
>Demon<em>/Synchro/Effect  
>ATK: 2800<br>DEF: 2200  
><em>Epitaph of the Temptress<em> + _Epitaph User – Endrance_  
>Effect: This card cannot be summoned except by Synchro Summon. This card is also treated as a <em>Plant Tribe<em> and _Beast Tribe_Monster. Once per turn, you can gain control of 1 Monster your opponent controls until your 3rd End Phase after activating this effect. If this card would be removed from your side of the field (either by battle or an opponent's card effect), it is returned to the Extra Deck instead. If this card is returned to the Extra Deck, Special Summon 1 _Epitaph User – Endrance_ from your Cemetery.  
>Image: Avatar Macha from .hackG.U.  
>Attack Name: Bolt of Love<br>Effect Name: Voice of Seduction

Avatar Tarvos  
>Level-8<br>_Yami  
>Demon<em>/Synchro/Effect  
>ATK: 2900<br>DEF: 2100  
><em>Epitaph of the Avenger<em> + _Epitaph User – Pi_  
>Effect: This card cannot be summoned except by Synchro Summon. Once per turn, you can destroy 1 Monster your opponent controls to increase the ATK of this card by half the original ATK of the destroyed Monster until the End Phase. If this card destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, this card gains 400 ATK. If this card would be removed from your side of the field (either by battle or an opponent's card effect), it is returned to the Extra Deck instead. If this card is returned to the Extra Deck, Special Summon 1 <em>Epitaph User – Pi<em> from your Cemetery.  
>Image: Avatar Tarvos from .hackG.U.  
>Attack Name: Stake of Death<br>Effect Name: Data Drain

Avatar Corbenik  
>Level-8<br>_Hikari  
>Demon<em>/Synchro/Effect  
>ATK: 3000<br>DEF: 2800  
><em>Epitaph of Rebirth<em>+ _Epitaph User – Ovan__  
><em>Effect: This card cannot be summoned except by Synchro Summon. If this card would be removed from your side of the field (either by battle or an opponent's card effect), it is returned to the Extra Deck instead. If this card is returned to the Extra Deck, Special Summon 1 _Epitaph User – Ovan_ from your Cemetery. If this card is destroyed by battle, you can Special Summon 1 Monster from your Cemetery (excluding _Epitaph User – Ovan_, _Avatar_ Synchro Monsters or _Epitaph_ Tuner Monsters).  
>Image: Avatar Corbenik's first form from .hackG.U.  
>Attack Name: Clinch NeedleDevil's Verdict  
>Effect Name: Rebirth<p>

Party Of Three (3)  
>Magic<br>Effect: If you successfully Normal Summoned an _Epitaph User_ Monster this turn, you can Special Summon up to 2 Level-4 or lower Monsters from your hand.

Second Form  
>Instant Magic<br>Effect: Release 1 _Epitaph User – Haseo First Form_ you control to Special Summon 1 _Epitaph User – Haseo Second Form_ from your Deck.

Third Form  
>Instant Magic<br>Effect: Release 1 face-up _Epitaph User – Haseo Second Form_you control to Special Summon 1 _Epitaph User – Haseo Third Form_ from your Deck.

Rip Maen (2)  
>Magic<br>Effect: Special Summon 1 _Epitaph User _Monster from your Cemetery.

Repth (2)  
>Magic<br>Effect: Increase your Life Points by 1000 for each Monster you control.

Phal Repth  
>Magic<br>Effect: If you control a face-up _Magician Tribe_ Monster, increase your Life Points by 4000.

Ani Zot (3)  
>Instant Magic<br>Effect: This card can only be activated if you control a face-up _Yami_ Monster. Inflict 800 damage to your opponent.

Lei Zas (3)  
>Instant Magic<br>Effect: This card can only be activated if you control a face-up _Hikari_ Monster. Inflict 800 damage to your opponent.

Divine Spear Of Wotan  
>Instant Magic<br>Effect: Select 1 Monster you control. Return 1 other Monster you control to your Deck. The selected Monster's ATK is doubled until the returned Monster is summoned back to the field.

Epitaph Fragment (3)  
>Instant Magic<br>Effect: This card can only be activated if you control at least 1 face-up _Epitaph User_ Monster. Special Summon 1 _Epitaph_ Tuner Monster from your Deck.

Creator's Experiment (3)  
>Magic<br>Effect: Remove 1 card in your Cemetery from play and send 1 card from your hand to the Cemetery; add 1 card from your Deck to your hand.

Installation Book – Daybreak  
>Instant Magic<br>Effect: Declare a Level between 1 and 4. Special Summon 1 _Bracelet Token_ (LV?/Hikari/Machine/0ATK/0DEF) with the declared Level. The Token Special Summoned by this effect can be used in place of a specific Tuner Monster for any Synchro Summon.

Palace Arena  
>Field Magic<br>Effect: All Monsters on the field are changed to Attack mode and cannot change their Battle Position. Both players can only attack once per turn. Monsters cannot be destroyed by battle. Players cannot declare direct attacks. Players take no Battle Damage. When a Monster is attacked, its ATK decreases by 200 times the Level of the attacking Monster. If a Monster's ATK reaches 0, destroy that Monster and inflict damage equal to the destroyed Monster's original ATK to the controller of the destroyed Monster. (_Avatar_ Synchro Monsters are returned to the Extra Deck when destroyed by this card's effect)

Gate Out  
>Trap<br>Effect: When a Monster you control is selected as an attack target, remove all Monsters you control from play and end the Battle Phase. Special Summon all Monsters removed by this card's effect during your next Standby Phase.

Smokescreen  
>Trap<br>Effect: If your opponent declares an attack while you control at least 1 face-up _Epitaph User_ Monster, negate the attack and end the Battle Phase.

Deceitful Mirage  
>Trap<br>Effect: You can only activate this card if you control a face-up _Avatar_ Synchro Monster. Cards you control cannot be destroyed this turn.

Maj Lei  
>Permanent Trap<br>Effect: Select 1 Monster your opponent controls. That Monster's effects are negated while this card remains face-up on the field. If the selected Monster is removed from the field, destroy this card.

Suvi Lei  
>Permanent Trap<br>Effect: Select 1 Monster your opponent controls. While this card remains face-up on the field, the selected Monster cannot attack or change its Battle Position. If the selected Monster is removed from the field, destroy this card.

Ranki Lei (2)  
>Trap<br>Effect: This card can only be activated when your opponent declares an attack and controls 2 or more Monsters. The attacking Monster must instead battle your opponent's Monster with the lowest ATK (if there's a tie, you choose).

Avatar's Revival  
>Permanent Trap<br>Effect: Activate this card only when an _Avatar_ Synchro Monster you control is returned to the Extra Deck. When an _Avatar_ Synchro Monster you control is returned to the Extra Deck, add the Tuner Monster used to summon it from your Cemetery to your Deck.

Damaged Data  
>Permanent Trap<br>Effect: Activate 1 of the following effects depending on the type of duel:  
>• Riding Duel: Negate any effect damage from Speed World 2 when you activate a Magic card.<br>• Standing Duel: Speed Spell cards are treated as Instant Magic cards.

**Magic cards:**

_Hurricane_ (Giant Trunade)  
><em>Magic Book in the Pot<em> (Spellbook Inside The Pot)  
><em>Alliance Army<em> (The A. Forces) (Optional)  
><em>Dual Summon<em> (Double Summon) (3)  
><em>Treasure Cards from the Heavens<em> (Card Of Sanctity)  
><em>Jar of Avarice<em> (Pot Of Avarice) (Optional)  
><em>Evolving Mankind<em> (Unstable Evolution)

**Trap cards:**

_Call of the Living Dead_ (Call Of The Haunted)  
>Synchro Blast<br>Synchro Stream  
>Synchro Prominence (Optional)<br>_The Afterglow of a Miracle_ (Miracle's Wake)  
>Card of Last Will<br>Totem Pole

_Local Big Hurricane_ (Localized Tornado) (Altered Effect)  
>Effect: Shuffle all cards from your hand and Cemetery to the Deck; draw 6 cards.<p>

**Speed Spells:**

Speed Spell – Accelerator Draw  
>Speed Spell – Summon Speeder (3)<br>Speed Spell – Speed Energy  
>Speed Spell – Speed Force<br>Speed Spell – Half Seize  
>Speed Spell – Sonic Buster<br>Speed Spell – Silver Contrails  
><em>Speed Spell – The End Of Storm<em> (Speed Spell – The End Of The Storm)  
><em>Speed Spell – Over Tune<em> (Speed Spell – Overtune)  
><em>Speed Spell – Over Boost<em> (Speed Spell – Overboost)  
>Speed Spell – Overspeed<br>Speed Spell – Final Attack  
>Speed Spell – Power Baton<br>Speed Spell - Rapid Shotwing  
>Speed Spell - Shift Down (Optional)<p> 


	2. Opening

**[Play _Haruka Kanata (In the far Distance)_ by UNLIMITS]**

Ryou, Shiru, Kurogasa, Raven and the Signers sit in a garage on couches surrounding a table, each looking through cards as they work on their deck while talking strategies with Ryou the only one being quiet as Lycoris sits beside him until he suddenly looks up towards the garage door. The scene shifts to a birds-eye view of Neo Domino City with _**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Twilight Age**_ appearing on screen as the shot pans down to the Daedalus Bridge where the group of 10 ride their D-Wheels and D-Boards, making the title disappear.

_miagete ita no wa hyakukakkei no sora_

**(When I gazed up, I saw a hectagon-shaped sky.)**

_MAINASU-hyakudo no surechigau shisen ni_

**(Your eyes, as cold as 100 degrees below zero, failed to notice me,)**

_itetsuku shinzou nigirishimeta te wa_

**(so I gripped my freezing heart tightly in my hands,)**

_GIRAGIRA asebande ita_

**(which were already glittering with sweat,)**

Ryou walks through various scenes of Satellite and Neo Domino City with Lycoris beside him as he's slowly joined by Yusei, Shiru, Rua and Ruka, Kurogasa, Jack, Aki, Raven, and Crow until the group comes to a sudden stop.

_amakute nigai KONKURIITO no machi de_

**(in this town constructed with sweet and bitter concrete.)**

As the group looks skyward, images of the Emperors of Yliaster are shown along with 4 shadowed figures before the 10 duelists activate their Duel Disks.

_HARUKA KANATA tooku no sora e_

**(Into the far distance, towards the faraway sky,)**

_tonde yukeru bokura no koe wa_

**(our voice will be able to fly away.)**

_takaku takaku doko made mo tooku e todokete_

**(It'll rise higher and reach anywhere, no matter how far.)**

The 10 duelists begin to summon the signature Monsters of their decks as they declare attacks on the _Machine Emperor_s and various other Monsters while Ryou's _Avatar_s battle against various AIDA.

_kono machi ni afureru EGOISUTO no RUURU_

**(This town is filled with rules of the egoists.)**

_omotai kusari ni tsunagareta teashi_

**(My hands and feet are tied down by these heavy chains.)**

_sore de mo bokura wa hikizurarenai you ni_

**(Yet, because I don't want to be dragged by others,)**

_mogakitsuzukete iru n da_

**(I'm still struggling hard to free myself.)**

The scene shifts, showing Raven and an image of Divine before shifting to Kurogasa and an image of Rex Godwin. The scene shifts again, showing Ryou, Raven and Kurogasa with their backs to each other before taking a step forward.

_korosanaide kimi no kotae o_

**(Do not erase your answers,)**

_boku wa mienai furi shinai yo_

**(for I will not pretend not to notice.)**

_kakusanaide sono te no naka ni aru omoi o_

**(Do not hide those thoughts in your hands.)**

The scene shifts again as Ryou battles an unknown opponent before his Monster is destroyed and he takes a direct attack, sending him tumbling backwards across the ground and Lycoris running over to his side. As Ryou rises to one knee, he sees _Black Magician Girl_ and _Black Magician_ appear and launch their attacks. Ryou and Lycoris then see Shiru walk up and look down to Ryou with a friendly smile on her face. Ryou closes his eyes and smirks momentarily before standing up as Shiru summons _Arcanite Magician_.

_ayatsurareta yuganda sekai de_

**(In this twisted world where others have command over me,)**

_sakende miseru boku dake no koe de_

**(I'll show you what I can do, by screaming in my own voice.)**

The scene shifts once more, showing Ryou in an empty white room with his eyes closed as his clothes slowly change from black to white, his coat dissolving away into a waist-length jacket while the sleeves of his shirt shorten and his gloves become wrist-length and fingerless. Once the wardrobe change is finished, Ryou's eyes open quickly and he launches himself into the air.

_HARUKA KANATA bokura no asu wa_

**(In the far distance is our future,)**

_dare mo shiranai dare mo kesenai_

**(which nobody else knows and nobody else can erase.)**

_fukaku tsuyoku tsukisasaru omoi o shinjite_

**(Believe in this thought that's pricking us deeply and powerfully.)**

The scene transitions as Ryou suddenly gains eight energy swords on his back, acting like wings and allowing him to fly as Yusei joins him in his now-flying D-Wheel with the both of them chasing Z-one around the Ark Cradle with a glowing blue dragon and a large white Monster with eight wings fly beside the two duelists. Suddenly, Yusei's body and D-Wheel turn gold as Ryou flies above the Ark Cradle and the Avatar patterns appear around his body, changing into an armor of light as the eight wing-swords change into eight feathered wings sprouting from his back and a halo floats above his head. A close-up on Ryou's eyes shows gold infinity symbols inside his pupils before the screen is enveloped in a flash of light, then transitioning to show the Daedalus Bridge with the group of 10 standing in front of its symbol and the title _**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Twilight Age**_ appears in the sky once more.


	3. RecapPrologue

My name is Misaki Ryou.

What's that? That isn't my real name? Of course it isn't, but like hell if it's any of your business! …yet.

About 7 months ago, I was brought to this world by a young girl who went by the name Lily. However, it turned out that was just an alias and her real name is Lycoris, an Artificial Intelligence from a completely separate world programmed with the role of a goddess. She had recruited me in order to save her mother, Aura, the Twilight Goddess, from something. Though she hasn't told me who or what is behind this, I now have a pretty good idea, but from my knowledge it shouldn't be possible.

During my time in Neo Domino City, I found myself joining up with Fudo Yusei, Jack Atlas, Izayoi Aki, Crow Hogan, and the twins Rua and Ruka along with three others; Yamato Shiru, Kururugi Kurogasa, and Raven Hardy. During my first month in this world, I was dragged into a battle against the Dark Signers and their _Earthbound God_s as a comrade of the Signers, supposedly due to Aura having assisted the Crimson Dragon in the battle 5000 years ago. After the final battle against Rex Godwin, who had become a Dark Signer to try and use the powers of the _Earthbound God_s and the Crimson Dragon to become a God himself and recreate the world, the previous Dark Signers were restored with Rex himself and his brother, Rudger, remaining dead to atone. The restored Dark Signers had gone back to their previous lives, though Kiryu and Demak had vanished without a trace while I couldn't find Sakaki nor Hetero anywhere, leaving me to assume they were returned to their rightful world.

Everyone who had been absorbed into the _Earthbound God_s had also been revived, oddly enough Divine was counted among them even though he was outright eaten by _Ccarayhua_. Though much to the relief of Aki and Raven, he had been quickly discovered by Security and promptly arrested.

In the 6 months following the battle, Neo Domino City had evolved drastically and finally reconnected to Satellite. During that time, everyone had gone on to other things. Rua, Ruka, Aki, Raven, Shiru, and Kurogasa had entered Duel Academia while Crow took on a delivery service. Jack, being his usual self, remains unemployed while Yusei has taken up a job as a mechanic. Myself? Seeing as it was easier to work with someone I knew, I teamed up with Yusei as a spare mechanic. While spending time with the others, I've begun to be a bit less of a… dick, to put it lightly. I had also tried figuring out the extent of my abilities with the _Avatar_s after recalling the moments they had saved my life. Turns out that by concentrating enough, I can not only manifest the unique abilities of each _Avatar_, but I can even outright summon an _Avatar_ as well as switch between them at will. However, doing so leaves me drained both physically and mentally for some time. On a smaller scale, I can use a portion of the _Avatar_'s powers to manipulate electronic devices and even perform what I call a "Gate Hack" – or "Area Hack", I tend to switch back-and-forth between names – to connect two areas together for instant transportation. However this only works between any two places at a time and I first need to be at both locations to set up the gates. Currently I have one set up between the garage at Poppo Time, which is where Yusei, Jack and Crow are living, and a garage where I'm staying that Kurogasa had gone out of his way to rent out for me…

Okay, that's a lie; I pretty much threatened him to do it. But it isn't like he can't afford it. After Godwin died, his will had stated that all of his money and possessions would go to Kurogasa, ensuring the _Haos_ duelist would be taken care of. I had also done some background checks on Kurogasa, Raven and Shiru. Nothing really interesting about Kurogasa other than his parents had died in an accident and Godwin, who was a friend of theirs, took Kurogasa in when he had nowhere else to go. Not too much new about Raven either as I had found out about his incident involving the Arcadia Movement during the Dark Signer mess. The only thing new I discovered was that Raven was originally from the United States and his family had moved to Japan to enroll him at the main Duel Academia, thinking he'd have a better education at the core branch. After the final battle against Godwin, Raven had been approached several times by Aki's parents with offers of legally taking him in as their own son since he and Aki treat each other so much like siblings anyway, but each time he declined though said he'd consider their offer. Shiru though… had something really interesting about her. Turns out she's a descendant of none other than Mutou Yugi, the original Duel King. Other than that, there wasn't anything overly remarkable about her past that caught my attention.

Also during those 6 months, I had been given a proper medical prescription by Dr. Schmitt for my fucked-up heart. Though I was initially supposed to take one pill a day, the combined effort of Corbenik's Rebirth ability helped to restore my heart little by little, reducing the frequency that I needed to take the medication from once a day to once a week then once every two weeks and finally just once a month. Dr. Schmitt was surprised at first but was quick to believe me about the _Avatar_s considering the mess with the Dark Signers not too long before.

I should probably mention why both the Signers and myself have garages in the first place. A year from now, the city will be holding the first ever WRGP, the World Riding Duel Grand Prix, a special tournament to celebrate the unification of Neo Domino City with Satellite with participants from across the globe taking part. And since the focus of this tournament is Riding Duels, we all concluded it'd be a good idea to have somewhere to work out of and upgrade our D-Wheels. While Yusei and Crow worked to get the parts needed as well as pay for their living arrangements, Kurogasa had offered – yes, this time he offered, I didn't threaten him on this one – to supply the money for whatever parts we may need. Since I figured I'd work better on a team in which I already knew the decks of my teammates, I had selected Shiru, Kurogasa and Raven to be on my team for the WRGP, though I remained vague when Raven questioned me about somehow having prior knowledge as my reasoning for the Riding Duels against Shiru and Kurogasa during the Dark Signer incident.

Speaking of duels, the city had unilaterally agreed to increase the starting Life Point count of standard duels from 4000 to 8000, something about this being done in the past. Confused by this I decided to look it up and indeed there had been records of such starting at a certain Duel Academia involving a certain Osiris Red student named Yuki Judai. I chalked this up to the timeline being screwed up due to Aura's presence. Riding Duels however had been left untouched as the concept was technically still in its infancy. Something else I reasoned to being Aura's doing is the sudden change in my deck. Most of my cards had been completely altered, being given entirely new names and effects and even altered ATK and DEF. Recalling the old version of my deck, I found this newer version to be at least a bit more balanced than the one Lycoris had originally given to me. Oh, and yes, the girl is still hanging around me. Even though she's still invisible to everyone else, somehow she's no longer magically tethered to me, but she said she wanted to see things through to the end. That and it's not like she had anywhere she could go to until Aura was freed anyway.

But what no one else knew – and I had no intention of mentioning – was that a new threat even more dangerous than the Dark Signers was beginning to make its move…


End file.
